La triste historia de Kushina Uzumaki
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Una guerrera caída en desgracia. Sigue la historia desde el comienzo de su caída hasta su transformación en una persona completamente diferente. Kushina Uzumaki lo ha perdido casi todo debido a la Tercera gran Guerra Shinobi, su hijo es un constante recordatorio de este suceso, debido a esto ella cometerá actos que nunca se vio a si misma realizar. UA/Violación.
1. Capítulo 1: El principio de todo

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es parte de una saga de historias llamadas "la triste historia de….", en los puntos estará el personaje principal a la que se dedicara la historia, las historias están interrelacionadas en un mismo universo alterno y en una misma línea temporal, el personaje ocasional que las unirá será Naruto Uzumaki.**

**La triste historia de Kushina Uzumaki**

**Capítulo 1: El principio de todo**

Hace algunos años todo iba de maravilla en mi vida, tenía el respeto de mi villa y de mi clan al haber demostrado ser una digna heredera del clan. Tanto mi país como mi villa tenían una prospera economía y una pacífica sociedad. Sus fuerzas militares eran tan temibles y poderosas como la de cualquiera de sus aliados, sin mencionar que las alianzas militares y pactos comerciales con países extranjeros iban de maravilla. Mi país estaba en la cúspide de su prosperidad.

Pero todo eso quedo en el pasado, ante las tenciones políticas y militares que se estaban presentando en los países, reductos de la cruel y despiadada Segunda gran guerra Shinobi, el señor feudal cometió la estupidez más grande en la historia del País del Remolino hasta la fecha. Acabo con la alianza con el País del Fuego y su respectiva aldea oculta e inicio otra que el considero mejor con el País del Rayo.

Con otra gran guerra shinobi a la vuelta de la esquina al país del Fuego no le parecía conveniente tener un país que compartía frontera con ellos y que en un futuro podrían usar los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes como cuartel para atacar al País del Fuego y a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

En ese entonces el País del Fuego intento negociar para renovar la alianza entre sus países, y aunque la mayor parte de los generales del país del Remolino y de los líderes de los clanes shinobi de la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos estaba de acuerdo para renovar la alianza, el señor feudal no le convenció, y no restableció la alianza. Entonces el País del Fuego envió a tres equipos anbu a matarlo e intentar negociar con su heredero, como se supo después, los ninjas contratados a la aldea del remolino para vigilar al señor feudal no hicieron nada para detenerlos a pesar de que los habían detectado, sin embargo la guardia real si los detuvo, y aunque se vieron obligados a replegarse la procedencia de los atacantes se logró averiguar.

El señor feudal, furioso e indignado, hizo la segunda estupidez más grande en la historia del País del Remolino hasta la fecha, le declaro la guerra al País del Fuego. Al hacer esto el País del Rayo le declaro la guerra al país del Fuego, con estas dos declaraciones de guerra inicio la Tercera gran guerra Shinobi.

Muchos países pequeños se intentaron mantener neutrales, pero por causas de fuerza mayor tuvieron que entrar en la guerra, otros si se mantuvieron neutrales. Los cinco grandes países y sus respectivas aldeas ocultas se integraron en la contienda casi de inmediato.

En un principio las cosas no pintaban tan mal para nosotros, Uzushiogakure contaba con la alianza del País del Rayo y el apoyo de su aldea oculta, con el apoyo del ejército del señor feudal y al ser una aldea relativamente menor y antigua aliada de Konoha en un principio solo enviaron tropas feudales del país del fuego contra nosotros solo para bloquearnos y mantenernos a raya, nadie ni nada salía ni entraba al país.

El bloqueo y el estado de guerra devasto la economía de mi país y sus relaciones comerciales, pero al menos éramos autosuficientes y no nos invadieron. Desde este punto las cosas comenzaron a empeorar: Las tropas y ninjas del País del Rayo no nos prestaron apoyo, no nos enviaron tropas ni recursos, tampoco nos ayudaron a levantar el bloqueo, luego el señor feudal de algún modo que desconozco se enteró de la traición a su persona por parte de los shinobis que contrato a nuestra aldea, los mando a ejecutar (3 se le escaparon de los 24) y mando a que nos retiraran cualquier tipo de apoyo, en este punto la situación se volvió critica para la aldea.

El país también comenzaba a entrar en una situación crítica, tras un año de guerra y al darse cuenta de las estupideces que hizo busco una manera de arreglarlo, intento pedir una rendición con varias condiciones, pero los generales y el feudal del País del Fuego no aceptaron, estaban ganando la guerra y nuestro señor feudal exigía demasiado.

Paso otro año y las cosas siguieron empeorando, tanto Iwagakure como Kumogakure iban perdiendo en contra de Konohagakure y Sunagakure, además de que Kirigakure se había retirado por que estallo una guerra civil en sus territorios. El bloqueo seguía vigente y las fuerzas militares del país seguían divididas y se defendían de manera descoordinada.

Nuestro pobre país sirvió como chivo expiatorio y se nos echó la culpa de iniciar la guerra. Al ir ganado el País del Fuego y bajo amenaza de invasión y ocupación al feudal se le ocurrió algo para mantener la soberanía de nuestro país. Uso a Uzushiogakure como chivo expiatorio.

Le echo la culpa de todo, desde la ruptura de la alianza hasta de iniciar la guerra en base a genjutsus utilizados por nuestros ninjas. En un principio se negaron, pero el señor feudal los convenció de realizar un trato. El ejército feudal se rendía y disolvía, y la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos era entregada a los enemigos sin oposición del feudal, todo lo que encontraran en esta era propiedad del ejercito enemigo y podrían disponer como quisieran de los objetos y de las personas que se encontraran en ella. A cambio no ocupaban su país y se establecía una alianza económica. En esta ocasión aceptaron la rendición del país.

Para este entonces muchas personas civiles habían abandonado la aldea oculta, entre ellos civiles de mi clan, cuando se dio a conocer el trato del señor feudal las tropas de nuestro propio país nos cercaron con la ayuda de shinobis enemigos, impidiendo cualquier tipo de escape de personas y objetos materiales de nuestra aldea, debilitados y exhaustos no pudimos hacer mucho más que destruir, esconder u ocupar los objetos materiales y prepararnos para pelear una batalla perdida.

Todo esto ocurrió hace dos años y tres meses aproximadamente, a estas alturas se han de preguntar quién soy yo ¿o no? Bien, les diré quien soy, soy Kushina Uzumaki y heredera al liderazgo del clan Uzumaki, tengo 23 años de edad. Soy de complexión estética delgada, tengo un largo cabello rojo que me llega al inicio de los glúteos amarrados por varias ligas para formar una cola de caballo, mi piel es de tez blanca, mis ojos son de color gris-violeta, aunque se nota más el color violeta, según las personas de mi villa soy hermosa. En estos momentos mi vestimenta consiste en unas botas negras de cuero elástico fortalecido con chakra que me cubre todo el pie, excepto los dedos y llegan hasta la mitad de mis muslos, se logra apreciar de la mitad inferior de mis muslos a la cintura la presencia de una falda verde y debajo de esta un short negro, el short está diseñado con fibras bastante resistentes y ligeras. Porto un chaleco sin mangas blindado, que además puede ser fortalecido con chakra del usuario, de color verde claro y con dos bolsas en la parte superior de este. Se nota que debajo del chaleco llevo una camisa negra de manga corta, ya que las mangas sobresalen del chaleco. Me ajusto la banda ninja de mi aldea en la frente, reviso una vez más mi porta kunais y la ajusto a mi pierna derecha, me coloco unos guantes negros de cuero que me cubren desde la muñeca hasta la penúltima falange de mis dedos (la punta de los dedos esta descubierta).

Mi personalidad antes era la de una mujer muy sensata, alegre, desde niña siempre había tenido un gran temperamento, sobre todo cuando me emocionaba o me enojaba, pero a pesar de eso era una persona generosa y muy amorosa. Actualmente mi personalidad es más seria y fría, ya se me olvido cuando fue la última vez que sonreí, creo que fue antes de que comenzara esta guerra. Me siento bastante triste, mi mama está muerta, mi papa está en coma por una herida y no creo que despierte, creo que así es mejor, sé que mi aldea está a punto de caer.

Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que sitiaron a la aldea, hasta ahora solo envían tropas feudales de nuestro propio país, de lo que queda del ejercito feudal que aún no se ha disuelto. Pero ya se sabe que van a acabar de una vez por todas con nosotros, tanto tropas feudales de nuestro propio país como ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas atravesaran nuestra barricada e invadirán nuestra aldea. Son pocos combatientes que quedan en pie, pero si voy a morir será de pie y peleando con los que una vez fueron nuestros aliados y ahora son enemigos.

No tardaran mucho, se ha difundido que el mejor ninja de Konoha ha arribado, el tan temido e infame rayo amarillo de Konoha, liderara el golpe final, descansare esta, que será probablemente, mi última noche con vida.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los planes para la caída de

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. **

**Capítulo 2: Los planes para la caída de la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos**

Finalmente llegue, en la mañana del 3 de febrero, he estado tres horas recorriendo el país del remolino, un antiguo aliado, que triste panorama, pero supongo que las guerras siempre dejan un panorama triste que es más palpable en el bando perdedor. Este es el último asunto que falta por resolver de esta que es la Tercera gran guerra Shinobi. Una vez ocupada la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos oficialmente habrá acabado esta guerra, pero no me engañan, habrá bastantes secuelas, tanto del bando ganador como del bando perdedor, tan solo hay que observar como quedo este país.

Minato Namikaze se encuentra recorriendo el territorio del País del Remolino, solo lo están esperando a él para que pula los últimos detalles para la invasión a la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. Se dirige al cuartel general de este último frente. En su opinión personal no deberían destruir esta aldea ninja, después de todo la culpa de iniciar la guerra la tuvo el feudal, pero los altos mandos ya han decidido el destino de esta aldea y, a pesar de todo su poder, sigue siendo un simple Jōnin de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Minato Namikaze es uno de los candidatos más viables al puesto de Hokage y uno de los Jōnin más fuertes de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, el 25 de enero del año en curso cumplió los 24 años de edad. Es de complexión delgada, de cabello amarillo alborotado y de punta, con un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, su piel es de tez blanca, sus ojos son de color azul cielo, es bastante atractivo, razón por la cual su novia siempre lo anda celando.

En estos momentos lleva el uniforme oficial de la aldea, el cual consiste en un traje azul marino con unas espirales rojas a cada lado del hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga, el traje azul esta hecho de un material resistente que no limita el movimiento y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa, el chaleco tiene en su interior una cota de malla reforzado con barras de acero, algodón y recubierto con un cuero que se endurece con el uso del chakra, porta sandalias simples de una madera bastante resistente.

- Hola despistado- dice Reika Uzumaki, la novia de Minato y Jinchūriki del zorro demonio de nueve colas.

- Hola Reika, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Minato con preocupación.

El rostro de Reika paso de ser ligeramente alegre a un rostro serio, en el que si ponías atención se reflejaba tristeza.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre Minato? Durante mi niñez este lugar era mi hogar, ¿y ahora vamos a atacar a mi antigua aldea, a mi clan? – no pudo continuar y rompió a llorar.

Minato la abrazo para intentar calmarla.

- Lo lamento, no he podido hacer nada, esta tarde comienza el ataque a la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos, nos guste o no – Reika intensifico el llanto.

- Me han prometido- continúo Minato intentando calmar el llanto de Reika- que si la aldea cae en menos de una semana podemos tener piedad con tu clan.

Reika paro de llorar lo suficiente como para preguntar- ¿Cómo que piedad?

- Mira si el clan Uzumaki nos da secretos valiosos de sus técnicas de sellado, me permitirán a mi elegir el destino del clan.

Reika miro a Minato con esperanza y a continuación dijo:

- Minato, prométeme que no vas a dejar a mi clan ser esclavizado o destruido y que te aseguraras de que encuentren un buen lugar para restablecerse- dijo Reika con determinación.

- Lo prometo- contesto Minato

- Seria genial que mi clan se estableciera en Konoha- Dijo Reika enviándole un mensaje no tan oculto a Minato.

- Ya veremos lo que puede hacerse- respondió Minato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cuartel General del País del Fuego en el País del Remolino. 3 de febrero, 7:00 p.m._

En el cuartel general de las fuerzas del País del Fuego, se reunían 2 generales de dicho país, 3 estrategas shinobis y un integrante del clan Yamanaka que se encontraba en contacto directo con otro integrante de su clan, que a su vez se mantenía en contacto con el Hokage.

- ¿Dónde estás Minato, pronto comenzara la reunión?- Dijo un preocupado Shikaku al aire.

- Disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba poniéndome al día con los informes de esta campaña.- Dijo un muy avergonzado Minato ingresando a la habitación.

- ¿Tu?, ¿no que estabas al pendiente de todos los frentes de combate?- Comento Shikaku entre un tono interrogante y burlón.

- Si te soy sincero nunca creí que nos desquitaríamos de esta manera con un pueblo que nada tuvo que ver con el inicio del conflicto.- comento un muy serio Minato.

- El consejo y el Hokage ya hablaron de eso, hay que dar un ejemplo para cualquiera que crea que pude traicionar al País del fuego y a Konoha y creer que puedan salir intactos. De todos modos no venimos a discutir las razones de la misión, solo a realizarla.- Dijo Inoichi, que era el miembro del clan Yamanaka.

- Bien, me pondré el casco para contactarme con el Hokage y el consejo- Dijo Inoichi, que se ponía un enorme casco de piedra con múltiples sellos y parcialmente fijado a una pared- se lo más breve posible, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es mantener una comunicación telepática a tan larga distancia y lo dolorosas que son las secuelas.

- ¿Es que no eres capaz de aguantar un poco de dolor?- dijo Minato con burla.

- Yo si soy capaz de aguantar el dolor, pero mi contraparte no tanto.- Dijo Inoichi refiriéndose al ANBU perteneciente a su clan que se encontraba con el consejo de Konoha y el Hokage.

- Bien voy a comenzar, según tengo entendido desde hace tres meses se ha sitiado a la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos, hasta ahora solo han intentado incursiones con tropas feudales del país y bombardeos con artillería. En su mayoría la artillería consiste en kunais con sellos explosivos de alto poder y shurikens gigantes. Se han atacado puestos defensivos externos e internos, la barrera de chakra callo la primera semana y no hanpodido levantarla, ya no reciben suministros desde que inicio del sitio, no pueden producirlos por los bombardeos y según espías ya casi se acaban. El hospital fue destruido hace dos meses y no hay manera efectiva de atender a todos los heridos. – Minato miro a todos, estos asintieron.

- La única defensa es una maltrecha y varias veces reconstruida, a veces en pleno combate, muralla que rodea la aldea, y barricadas internas que protegen la entrada a una serie de túneles subterráneos que se conectan a un bunker, también subterráneo. Eso contando que la fuerza de combate principal de la aldea es en su mayoría Chūnins mal alimentados, exhaustos y/o heridos cuyo número es muy inferior incluso ante la primera oleada de nuestra fuerza de ataque.

- Bien, mi consejo sería seguir con el bloqueo por dos semanas más y pedir una rendición bajo la condición de que a los que se rindan y no opongan resistencia se les dejara vivir, bajo su situación actual si no reciben ningún tipo de suministros el hambre y las enfermedades los van a terminar matando, por lo menos a la mayoría.

- Pero supongo que lo que los altos mandos quieren es terminar, de ser posible, en las siguientes 72 horas. Bien, el primer grupo de ataque de tropas feudales realizara un ataque frontal contra la entrada este de la muralla, debido a la incursión de esta mañana y al constante bombardeo de flechas y kunais en la zona se sabe que ahí no hay trampas, yo y un equipo de ANBU nos moveremos a la zona norte de la muralla, cruzare sus defensas y realizare una nueva técnica de tiempo-espacio que me permite abrir un portal de 15 m de alto por 50 m de largo. El resto de los grupos de tropas feudales entraran por esos portales que abriré, seguido por los demás escuadrones shinobis de asalto de la hoja, mientras los ninjas artilleros y arqueros del ejército feudal atacaran la zona oeste y sur de la aldea.

Todos se quedaron callados sin decir ni una palabra, nadie se atrevía a hablar o a respirar muy fuerte, hasta que Shikaku alzo la voz:

- Minato, ese no es el plan de invasión- dijo con un tono moderado, pero que sonaba intranquilo.

- En su plan de invasión la aldea enemiga debería de caer en 48 horas y perderíamos a la mitad de los soldados feudales de los que disponemos, en mi plan, si todo sale bien la aldea caerá en 24 horas y casi no tendremos bajas. Ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento para nosotros y para ellos, si quieren terminar rápido con esto que sea lo más rápido y lo menos sangriento posible.

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes del Rayo amarillo de Konoha.

- La invasión comenzara mañana a las 6:00 p.m. Descansen que tendremos un día bastante agitado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**dark side of everyone: **Espero que tu duda haya quedado resuelta en este capítulo.

**yuhoelmer: **Lo seguiré, aunque como te darás cuenta tardo mucho en actualizar.

** : **Aquí la conti, espero no tardarme tanto en los otros capítulos. Además me encanta el último fic que escribiste, lo agregue a favoritos.

Nota del autor

Por último si gustan de sugerirme algún otro personaje de Naruto para que escriba su triste historia estoy abierto a sugerencias, ya tengo a varios personajes en mente, pero no sé si gusten de otros, podría escribir one-shots o fics largos.


	3. Capítulo 3: La caída de Uzushiogakure(p1

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. **

**Capítulo 3: La caída de Uzushiogakure (parte uno)**

_Base de Operaciones General del País del Remolino. 4 de febrero, 7:00 a.m._

El ajetreo en la base era evidente incluso desde ayer, durante todo el conflicto no se prestó mucha atención a este país, pero en lo que va del último mes toda acción militar por parte de Konoha se concentra en este país, y sobre todo en su respectiva aldea oculta. Durante el último mes se han enviado shinobis experimentados y de alto rango, generales del País del Fuego y tropas shinobi. A pesar de que sonara cruel, el grueso del ejército para acabar con la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos eran tropas feudales del propio País del Remolino, lo que quedaba del ejercito feudal, ellos serían la carne de cañón, pero serían los shinobis de la hoja los que reclamarían el botín en nombre de su aldea y de su país.

Durante las últimas dos semanas todos los guerreros en esta base estuvieron listos para salir en cualquier momento, pues todos sabían que la caída de la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos era inevitable y se encontraba cerca. Por un lado estaban aquellas tropas feudales y shinobis que aplastarían cualquier resistencia que quedara y capturarían o matarían a cualquiera que se opusiera. Por el otro se encontraban los shinobis especializados en la obtención de información y objetos valiosos. Por algo la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos era una buena aliada de la Hoja y muy pronto obtendrían gran parte de los secretos de la misma que nunca quisieron compartir con ningún aliado, ni siquiera ellos.

Pero sobre todo lo más importante, la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos sería destruida para dar un ejemplo a cualquiera que quisiera traicionar a Konoha, mostraría ante el mundo el poderío militar de la aldea, desde el punto de vista del señor feudal y del Hokage eso era lo más importante.

Minato estaba caminando y observando a sus soldados, poniéndose sus armaduras, afilando sus lanzas, jabalinas, espadas, kunais, etc., estudiando la información disponible sobre el terreno por última vez, concentrándose y moviéndose al campo de batalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A las afueras de la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. 4 de febrero, 5:30 p.m._

Los arqueros se comenzaron a mover hacia su posición, shinobis encargados de manejar la maquinaria se movían a su posición al mismo tiempo que otros se bajaban grandes pergaminos de su espalda y liberaban su contenido, al desaparecer la nube de humo se podían apreciar grandes maquinas diseñadas para disparar cosas, desde rocas hasta shurikens gigantes de 4 puntas. Se reforzaban distintos frentes: 2 000 soldados feudales reforzarían a los 300 que atacaban la muralla por el frente este, deberían de estar listos en no más de 15 minutos, mientras 7 000 soldados feudales y 500 shinobis de rango Chūnin y Jōnin de la hoja se ponían en posición por el frente sur a una distancia de dos kilómetros de la aldea.

Al mismo tiempo un equipo ANBU de la hoja se movía por las orillas del lago ubicado en la zona norte de la aldea, la aldea se encontraba a 3 kilómetros de distancia a través de un lago repleto de remolinos, algunos permanentes y otros temporales, que surgían por aquí y por allá en toda la superficie del lago, y según reportes reaccionaban ante usuarios del chakra. Si no se avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido a través de la superficie del lago un remolino podía surgir debajo de tus pies y tragarte, una experiencia que casi siempre resultaba mortal.

Todos, incluyendo Minato, llevaban puestas mascaras que los identificaban como ANBU. En cuanto Minato diera la señal cruzarían el lago lo más rápida y discretamente posible, Minato establecería los "portales" y los demás lo cubrirían, en total eran 5. Minato sabía que en comparación con el resto de la aldea la zona norte de esta estaba relativamente intacta y con pocas trampas, incluso la barrera norte de la aldea era la menos atacada y la menos reforzada debido a lo poco exitoso que sería un ataque a través del lago. Si no eran los remolinos era la agresiva fauna la que atentaría contra la vida de cualquiera al que se le ocurriera cruzar, y aun si cruzaban había shinobis custodiando la muralla, por eso es que un ataque masivo por la zona norte de la aldea sería tan exitoso, pocas defensas apuntaban hacia esa parte de la aldea y sería más fácil operar ahí desde el principio, Minato estaba a punto de comprobar si sus teorías eran ciertas.

Reika, que estaba en el equipo ANBU, noto de repente que los remolinos parecían "seguirla". Lo que no sabían del lago es que esta defensa reaccionaba muy violentamente en contra de grandes cantidades de chakra, como la de un Jinchūriki, extrayendo la mayor cantidad posible y creando remolinos con el chakra. Minato la cargo y la llevo a la orilla lo más rápido posible para evitar que los descubrieran. ¡Muy tarde! Cuando llegaron a la orilla dos equipos de ninjas entablaron combate con ellos, Minato desapareció y cazo a otro equipo y un halcón que pretendían informar el arribo de los intrusos. El resto del equipo entablo combate, en dos minutos en la zona del conflicto solo quedaban los anbus. Reika resultó herida durante el combate, la extracción del chakra la debilito al grado de reducir su rendimiento en combate a menos de un cuarto de su capacidad.

- Tora, ¿estas bien?- exclamo Minato hacia Reika llamándola por su nombre clave.

- Si- dijo Reika con dificultad.

- Oni revísala- ordeno Minato a otro ANBU.

- Esperaremos hasta que la señal nos indique continuar- dijo Minato al equipo.

Al mismo tiempo que el equipo ANBU se infiltraba en la zona norte en el frente sur las máquinas de guerra lanzaban rocas envueltas en llamas, shurikens gigantes, kunais con sellos explosivos, toda esta artillería destructiva de corto alcance destruía trampas y los pocos y alocados defensores apostados en las defensas del frente sur. Otro tipo de máquinas de guerra lanzaban también shurikens de tamaño normal y kunais con sellos explosivos, pero a distancias más largas, lo mismo que bombas* de distintos tipos: explosivas, incendiarias, químicas, biológicas (soltaban jeringas con bacterias come-carne de rápido desarrollo y multitud de animales ponzoñosos). En el frente este, en la entrada de ese lado solo se lanzaban flechas, shurikens y kunais, a veces con sellos explosivos. Sin embargo ese frente recibía todavía la cobertura de la artillería lanzada más al sur. Todo este lanzamiento de proyectiles a larga distancia derrumbaba las pocas estructuras que todavía quedaban en pie, mataban a los pocos combatientes que se encontraban afuera de sus escondites y destruían trampas defensivas en toda la aldea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Zona norte de la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. 4 de febrero, 6:00 p.m._

En la última media hora se había lanzado todo tipo de proyectiles a áreas geográficas clave dentro de la aldea, por supuesto las maquinas a veces no eran del todo precisas. Los ANBU habían aniquilado otros dos equipos shinobis y cerca de 20 defensores civiles, de esos que recibieron un entrenamiento rápido y apenas saben manejar un kunai. En esa área no habían llegado proyectiles, excepto por 3 kunais con sellos explosivos y un jarrón con escorpiones venenosos, suerte que en el equipo había un Aburame y los disperso a otras direcciones.

En cuanto comenzó el ataque de artillería se movilizaron al otro lado del muro de la aldea y comenzó a hacer 5 portales desactivados de manera discreta en todo el lado norte de la aldea, en áreas seguras y despejadas de a ratos por kunais con sellos explosivos y bombas explosivas exclusivamente. Los shinobis ya deberían de haberles dado a los soldados feudales los mapas de la aldea y que zona fue bombardeada con qué, esto para evitar fatales accidentes.

Ya se encontraban en el punto de reunión para abrir los portales:

- Listo, ya tengo 5 clones en las 5 zonas de los portales, solo esperamos la señal- dijo Minato, procedió a quitarse la máscara- Reika, quédate con Oni en la zona de seguridad, estas muy débil.

- Pero…- intento replicar Reika, pero fue interrumpida por Minato.

- Por favor, hazlo por nosotros- dijo Minato con una mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien- dijo Reika derrotada.

Justo en ese momento todo pareció moverse en el campo de batalla, el cielo se llenó de flechas encendidas, esa era la señal que estaban esperando. Los clones de Minato activaron los portales mientras las tropas feudales y ninjas de Konoha atravesaban los portales e invadían la zona norte de la aldea. En la zona este de la muralla los soldados iniciaron el ataque para atravesar las murallas, y el fuego de artillería se limitó solo a zonas sur y oeste de la aldea. Justo como estaba previsto la invasión comenzó a las 6 de la tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cuartel general de resistencia de la Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. 4 de febrero, 6:10 p.m._

- ¡Una treta!- grito enfurecida la líder provisional del clan Uzumaki- ¡Deberíamos de salir y enfrentarlos de una vez!

- Cálmate, por favor, Kushina debemos de pensar en el bien de los civiles que nos quedan, que no son pocos.- dijo Kuroda Hayato.

- Serás el jefe de la resistencia, pero estas actuando como un cobarde, ¡si quieres rendirte y que tu clan sea esclavizado, ok ríndete tú, pero yo y mi clan pelearemos hasta el final!- dijo una furiosa Kushina- Entonces

- Entonces serán exterminados y pasaran a formar parte de la historia, Konoha se caracteriza de entre las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis por su piedad, si nos rendimos ahora sin causarles mayores problemas quizá nos dejen vivir- hablo Aoi, líder de los civiles sin clan militar.

- ¡¿Y ser esclavos del País del Fuego!? ¡A eso nos vamos a rebajar!- dijo una furiosa Kushina.

- Si, si lo que queremos es vivir y conservar algo de nuestra cultura- dijo Aoi.

- Esta decidido, hemos perdido la comunicación con aquellos que están más allá de la tercer barrera del bunker, debemos informarles al resto de los guerreros nuestra decisión de rendirnos y darle a conocer a Konoha que nos rendimos incondicionalmente.

- Eso sería traicionar a nuestro país- dijo Kushina.

- Nuestro país nos traiciono primero- dijo Aoi.

- Si, el clan Suzuki fue quien traiciono al señor feudal, no la aldea, se lo explicamos y aun así nos dio la espalda.- dijo Kuroda.

- Mi clan hizo un pasadizo para comunicar al exterior, una vez que salga es destruido por los múltiples tipos de sello que existen en él. Le presentare nuestra rendición a los de Konoha y les informare al resto de nuestro ejército que se rinda. Solo denme un par de horas.- dijo Kushina con voz que reflejaba tristeza e impotencia.

- Esta bien, pero si puedes hazlo aún más rápido, tenemos más de 3 000 guerreros allá afuera que están incomunicados y más de la mitad podría morir en lo que llega el mensaje.- dijo Kuroda.

El resto de los líderes, otras siete personas no dijeron absolutamente nada en la última parte de la discusión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. 4 de febrero, 7:00 p.m._

Ya había pasado más de una hora de combate, y la victoria estaba asegurada en todos los frentes.

Utilizando ganchos de ascensión las tropas feudales escalaron al otro lado del muro en el frente este, cuya entrada bloquearon con rocas grandes, los arqueros feudales derribaron a la mayoría de los defensores en esa zona, el resto entablo combates con las tropas feudales, la mayoría de los defensores de esa zona eran civiles armados con poco entrenamiento y experiencia militar que utilizaban tácticas de emboscada, todos fueron aniquilados en menos de media hora.

En el frente norte se establecieron 4 posiciones y comenzaron a invadir la aldea desde esos 4 puntos, en media hora se limpió toda la zona norte, donde la mayoría de los combatientes eran shinobis de rango medio bastantes agotados, las bajas fueron relativamente pocas para los invasores. Esto debido a las habilidades de los shinobis de la hoja y al hecho de que Minato se encargaba de todos los shinobis enemigos problemáticos.

Para cuando paso una hora de combate las tropas feudales y los shinobis de la hoja controlaban toda la aldea salvo por la zona sur, donde todavía habían muchas trampas, la artillería había dejado de disparar en cuanto se inició la invasión de la zona oeste de la aldea, de donde se tomaron a los pocos sobrevivientes como prisioneros, y eso había ocurrido quince minutos antes.

Pasada la primera hora de combate Minato estableció un campamento de inteligencia, un campamento médico para atender a los heridos en el área más segura de la zona norte. En lo que se podría considerar el centro estableció un área para acumular los cadáveres enemigos e identificar a los cadáveres aliados y enviarlos a una improvisada morgue más al sur. En el este estableció una brigada de más de 1 000 soldados feudales que se encargarían de la tediosa y peligrosa tarea de remover las trampas que todavía quedaban de la zona sur de la aldea. También reunió 10 equipos de shinobis de la hoja para asegurar las entradas al bunker subterráneo que habían construido los shinobis del remolino.

- En resumen se calculan cerca de 1 000 bajas enemigas y 347 aliadas, 8 eran shinobis de nuestra aldea- dijo un Jōnin de la hoja.

- Aunque todavía no recuperamos el contacto con cerca de 30 soldados feudales en la zona sur de la aldea.- dijo el mismo Jōnin.

- Entiendo- dijo Minato.

- Minato- dijo Inoichi.

- Si, ya voy- le dijo a Inoichi.

- Mantenme informado- le dijo al Jōnin.

Inoichi y Minato entraron a la tienda de campaña donde estaba establecido el puesto de inteligencia, en el interior se podían apreciar a varios prisioneros amarrados y amordazados.

- Según lo que hemos averiguado de los prisioneros el bunker subterráneo tiene aproximadamente 10 salidas y existen 3 barreras: la primera barrera protege la entrada al escondite en general y está compuesto de trincheras con múltiples sellos de barrera, también hay varios túneles subterráneos que iban a ser usados como rutas de evacuación hasta que pusimos nuestra barrera subterránea de sellos precisamente para evitar un escape subterráneo del enemigo, se encuentran varios guerreros y la población civil en general.

La segunda barrera protege una estructura subterránea de tamaño desconocido, es una sola barrera compuesta de múltiples sellos que son desconocidos de momento, se cree que contiene lo que resta del grueso del ejército enemigo, la última protege una estructura más pequeña y más profunda, lo rodea por completo, al parecer debido a tu técnica de tiempo espacio esta barrera permanecerá activada o hasta que la derribemos o hasta que cierres tus portales y ellos la abran desde dentro.

- Así que, ¿qué es lo que protege la última barrera?- pregunto curioso Minato.

- No lo sabemos, pero creo que protegen a sus generales y líderes sociales y políticos.- Dijo Inoichi con cierta satisfacción en su voz- con tu técnica también los has dejado incomunicados, bien hecho.

- Eso fue más un accidente que otra cosa- dijo Minato.

- Iré al lado a ver a Reika- dijo Minato.

- Se fue de ahí, ya sabes que a ella no le gustan los hospitales, tranquilo, la mandamos a patrullar un área segura.- dijo Inoichi intentando tranquilizar a Minato.

- ¿Dónde hay un área segura en un campo de batalla?, conozco áreas tranquilas, pero no seguras.- Dijo Minato bastante intranquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**dark side of everyone**: si, bastante crueles.

**Death demon98**: Si quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta deberás de seguir leyendo.

Nota del autor

*Bombas: En este universo las bombas serán esferas de 1-2 m de diámetro rellenas de diversas sustancias u objetos y que son lanzados por catapultas u otras máquinas ninja.


End file.
